Something That We're Not
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Beca and Chloe are walking on broken glass on their relationship and everyone around them is telling them there is no return and they might be right. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe slowly closed and opened her eyes. She stared at her glass of whisky, feeling numb. She ran a hand through her messy, sweaty, smelly red hair and let out a long sigh. She blinked again, the alcohol blurring her vision a little more this time and the lack of lighting in the room helped a lot.

Her once bright blue eyes which showed her bubbliness and the life inside her and made everyone who looked into them smile and forget their problems were now dull and dark. The life and happiness was gone from them and if anyone looked into them now, they'd see hurt, anger, frustration and despair.

Chloe lost her spark, her light and everyone around her felt pretty much the same way. It was contagious.

Aubrey tried to keep her best friend from falling apart, but she knew it wasn't working. The blonde wasn't one to give in easily, but three years were more than enough to make her change her mind. She was trying with what was left of her energy to help her best friend, but she knew soon it wouldn't be possible anymore.

"I can't take it anymore, Bree." Chloe shook her head, her voice in a weak whisper. "Three years ago, we thought there was nothing we couldn't overcome. We were titanium. Stronger than any other force that could bring us apart. We were naïve. Stupid and naïve."

Aubrey sighed, putting a hand on her best friend's thigh.

"You were in love. Love blinded your judgement that, along the way, something could happen." Aubrey said.

"Now, I know there is no way back into our relationship, Bree." Chloe said. Tears, once more, filling her eyes.

"You mean... you don't love her anymore?" Aubrey asked. Again. Always the same question.

"I... I used to think I did. I used to think my reason to wake up everyday was to see her smile and make her happy. Now? Now, I wake up to an empty bed, eat breakfast alone, go to work and those are the best hours of the day because I'm not with her, then when I come back home to find her in the living room where she currently lives, paperwork everywhere, a bottle of Jack Daniel's in her hand, her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet so I know she's been crying. I try to talk to her, she tells me she's busy and that we'll talk later, but we never do. I make dinner, I try to talk to her but we don't. It looks like we're two strangers." Chloe finished. The same speech.

Aubrey nodded. Like she always did.

"Honey, you need to stop drinking, stop crying, sit her down and talk to her." Aubrey said, putting her hands on Chloe's shoulders and turning her to face her. "Go and talk to her, you guys can't spend another day in this hell! You need to work this out."

Chloe nodded. Her eyes were distant and Aubrey could tell she was drunk, but she heard her.

Chloe put her drink down and looked around her. She grabbed her purse and stumbled out of the chair. She walked out of the bar and called a cab, giving the man the directions to her and Beca's house. She paid the man and got out of the cab, fishing her keys. She opened the door and got inside, seeing the lights on in the living room she walked in to see her girlfriend with her head on her hands. She dropped her purse on the floor, making her presence known.

Beca looked up at her.

"Beca, we need to talk." Chloe said.

"Chloe, not now, I'm working. And it sounds like you've been drinking." The brunette said.

"It's always the same thing!" Chloe said, getting Beca's attention once again. "We never talk anymore! Remember when we used to cuddle and talk about everything and anything? We don't do that anymore!"

"Because we're busy, Chloe." Beca tried. She knew it was a lie. She knew even if they tried it wouldn't be the same thing.

"Bullshit, Beca!" Chloe said. "We're back to first name basis, we don't call each other 'babe' or 'love' anymore! We're not intimate anymore!"

Beca just looked at her with tired eyes, then looked down. There were very dark circles under her eyes from sleeping only three to four hours every night. She was tired.

The brunette shook her head.

"We've drifted apart, we're two different people. We're roommates." Chloe continued. "When was the last time we kissed?"

"I... I don't know, maybe, four, five months?"

"_Seven_ months, Beca." Chloe spat at her. "And the last time we made love? That was like ten months ago."

"Wait a minute, we did it six months ago!"

"That was just sex! That was a messy, clumsy, drunk night! We didn't kiss, we didn't cuddle afterwards and we didn't scream each other's names like we used to!" Chloe said again. "And we didn't say 'I love you' and fall asleep in each other's arms. That was a hook up. You finished, got off the bed, got dressed and came back to the living room, you didn't even look at me!"

"What? How dare you turn this around on me?" Beca stood up, angrily. "You were the one who turned around and ignored me! You practically kicked out of that room!"

Chloe clenched her fists tightly. Her alcohol turning into adrenaline in her veins.

"That's not the point, Beca!" She said through gritted teeth. "The point is we're not a couple anymore and we should stop pretending!"

"What? Chloe, we've been through tough times, but this isn't a reason to break up!"

"You're being a hypocrite!" Chloe yelled, grabbing her hair with hands so tightly she was almosy certain she'd pull it out. "I don't wanna stay in this crappy excuse of a relationship! I _refuse_ to let sadness continue to suck me into this!"

"And I refuse to let you break us up because you think this is it." Beca said, feeling angry herself.

"Do you even love me anymore? Do you even cry yourself to sleep wishing you could make things right with us?!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs. "If so, why the fuck didn't you come up to my room these last months?! Huh?!"

"Why didn't _you_?" Beca asked. "You're also part of this relationship, why don't you try to make things work? Why does it have to be me?"

"Because _you're_ the one with commitment issues! You're the one who knew, from the beginning, you wouldn't be able to handle this feeling-sharing thing!" Chloe yelled at Beca's face. "You're the one who never gave a _crap_ about sharing your feelings!"

Even being drunk, Chloe could very much feel the punch she recieved in the face. It took her thirty seconds to react, though. She held her face, her hair everywhere and her eyes were bloodshot.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me I'm the messed up one?!" Beca yelled, punching her again, on the other side of her face. She tried to ignore the yelp her girlfriend let out when her fist met her skin. "Who the fuck are you to tell me I never gave a crap about sharing my feelings?!"

And yet another punch. Chloe stumbled backwards and fell on the floor, her face to the side as blood spilled from her mouth.

Beca knelt down in front of her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Anger and rage in her eyes as she stared at Chloe's bruised face.

"I am your fucking girlfriend! The one who tried to get you to open up for the past three years we've been together!" Chloe said and spat blood on the floor. "_That's_ who the fuck I am!"

"You have no right to say I never shared my feelings with you." Beca said, shaking her head.

"Yes, I do." Chloe said. "I do, because since we've started drifting apart, you'd close up your walls, go to the studio and spend all day long with your computer instead of coming to me!"

Beca glared at her. Chloe had never seen her so angry before.

"You think just because your daddy left you that no relationships will ever work." Chloe said.

"And look where we are! No relationship anymore!" Beca said. "Don't tell me love exists, because it doesn't."

"I loved you! I loved you with all my fucking soul!" Chloe yelled. "I thought you loved me back, but if I had known how you felt about me, I would have left you and your relationship problems alone so you could die alone! This way I wouldn't be brokenhearted!"

Beca's eyes filled with hot tears as she punched Chloe's face again. The redhead fell to the floor with another yelp. Her fists clenched on the bloody carpet as she closed her eyes to stop the pain.

Beca stared at her, hot tears streaming down her face. Tears of anger. She didn't want to look at Chloe anymore, but somehow, she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

Chloe lifted her head to look at Beca. She had bruises on her cheek, a purple eye and a cut on her lip. But as the tears rolled down her cheeks, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Beca's. The brunette took a little while to respond, but she did. It was filled with teeth clenching together and blood taste.

Chloe's hands were inside Beca's shirt as they traveled upwards to the line under her bra. Her left hand went back to her stomach as she unbottoned her jeans, quickly going inside her underwear, stroking the brunette's clit, when Beca grabbed her hand and stopped her actions as she pulled apart.

"Chloe, no." She said.

"Beca, I-"

Chloe forced her hand to go further as she insterted the tip of her fingers into her girlfriend, but the brunette stopped her again.

"No." Beca said.

Chloe looked into her eyes and saw anger, sadness and pain, but no desire. Her pupils weren't dilated.

"Beca, what are you saying?"

"It's not the same." Beca said. "I don't wanna have sex with you."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears again. She tried to hold back a sob.

"Beca-"

"-No. I don't want to." Beca cut her off.

"But Beca, I-"

"-Seriously Chloe, do you feel aroused?" Beca said. "I don't. I'm not wet. Thinking about you doesn't make me wet anymore."

Chloe had taken several punches that night, but nothing hurt more than the brunette's words.

"I don't feel anything when I kiss you or when you touch me." Beca said. "So, no. I don't want to have sex with you."

Chloe looked down.

"I thought this would be like make up sex or angry sex." Chloe said. "I thought this was the part where we would make up."

"It's not." Beca said. "I don't... I don't want to have make up sex or angry sex with you."

"Stop saying that!" Chloe yelled through her tears. "I get it! I fucking get it, okay?!"

"Well what do you want me to say then, Chloe?" Beca raised her voice. "Want me to go for it and let you fuck me so you can think everything is okay?! Life isn't a movie where all you'd do is kiss me or sleep with me to make it better!"

"I am trying to save our relationship!"

"There is nothing to save! We don't have a relationship anymore!" Beca yelled. "There is nothing to be saved!"

Chloe closed her eyes and sobbed.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" Chloe asked. She opened her eyes and looked into Beca's.

Beca looked down.

"I get it." Chloe said. "Don't answer. You never did love me, did you? You were just trying to see what it could be like. Now you got a taste and decided you don't want it. It's fine. Some people were never meant to feel anything."

Chloe sat up and stood up, looking at Beca with disgust.

"I don't know what I saw in you. An inseure little girl who barely hit puberty and had parents issues." She spat at the brunette. "A girl who would never mean something in anybody's life."

Beca stood up angrily.

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Then how come your dad left you? How come you never had friends?" Chloe asked. "How come no one likes you!"

Beca punched her again as tears blured her vision. She cried as she watched the redhead hold her nose.

"That's all you can do. Punch me as if it'll make the truth hurt less." Chloe said. "You can break my bones, but it won't make it any less true. And you know that."

With that, Chloe grabbed her purse and stormed to her room.

Beca closed her eyes for a moment. She grabbed her hair and screamed at the top of her lungs for a few seconds. Then she kicked the coffee table with all her might. Screaming even louder in the process.

Chloe threw her purse on the floor, screaming as she grabbed the picture frames that had her and Beca's pictures and threw around the room. The glass breaking into million pieces as it hit the walls. Chloe's knuckles and fingers had little cuts on them but she didn't mind. She sat down against the door and put her head on her hands, screaming at the top of her voice. Her body was shaking violently with sobs as she screamed and cried.

She cried for two hours, until five in the morning, when she stood up and went to the kitchen the get ice to put on her nose, which was bleeding nonstop. She sat on the counter as she held the ice to her nose with closed eyes. She had a bruise on her forehead and her eye was starting to close up, but she didn't care.

Beca entered the kitchen, her eyes swollen and red from crying and her hair was a complete mess. Her left knuckles were red from the punches and her nose was a bit red as well.

She looked at Chloe for a split second and she could tell the redhead was hurting.

"I'm gonna leave tomorrow morning."

"I don't care." Chloe shrugged.

Beca closed her eyes again as she took out another bottle of Jack Daniel's and took a large sip. She then started crying again and she screamed, throwing the bottle with all her might at the ground, making Chloe jump in fear.

Beca walked out of the kitchen with clenched fists. Chloe threw herself on the counter, forgetting about her nose, and started sobbing violently again. She covered her head with her arms and continued crying violently. She cried until her body was exhausted and she, eventually, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_A little side note: Beca does not hit Chloe on a daily basis, it was only a one-time thing. _

* * *

Aubrey wasn't surprised when her best friend came to her house early in the morning the next day, crying like there was no tomorrow. What did surprise her, though, were the bruises on her face.

"What happened?" she asked, taking her to her living room and sitting down.

"Beca… Beca and I talked." Chloe said, trying to control her sobs so she could tell Aubrey what happened. "I confronted her about what had been happening between us, she tried to dodge, like it was nothing. We tried blaming each other for everything that happened."

Aubrey nodded, allowing Chloe to take her time to tell her. She knew this was difficult to her best friend, so she wasn't going to rush her.

"I said some stuff about her having commitment issues and not sharing her feelings and she punched me." Chloe pointed her face. "She started yelling at me and she punched me again and we yelled back and forth. She told me that love doesn't exist and I told her I loved her and said something else and she punched me again. Then, we… we kissed. I don't know what it was, but I just kissed her and tried to touch her, but she stopped me and started telling me she didn't want to have sex with me. She told me thinking about me didn't make her wet anymore and that hurt more than all the punches she'd thrown at me. I asked her if she loved me, she didn't answer. I said some other stuff that made her mad and she punched me again. I said punching me is her way of trying to escape the truth and she knew it. I left to my room and didn't sleep at all."

Aubrey hugged her best friend tight and let her cry on her shoulder. Thirty minutes of crying and sobbing violently later, Chloe was only hiccupping and crying lightly, tired.

"I'm sorry, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"And you know the worst part?" Chloe asked. "I don't want to end our relationship, Bree. It was pretty awesome what we had. Yes, we've drifted apart, but I think we can work this out if we try."

"You do?" Aubrey asked.

"Yes. If we try really hard, we can do it." Chloe said.

"Chloe, she punched you several times! Do you really want to stay with someone like this?" Aubrey asked. "You should file a complaint against her!"

"I don't want to." Chloe said. "She never did it before and I know that if we try to work things out, she won't do it again."

"Chloe, do you still love her?" Aubrey asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Bree, I still do. I know it's impossible and I hate myself for this, but I do." Chloe said. "I just need to take a break and give her time to cool off. Can I stay here with you for a few days?"

"Of course you can." Aubrey said, kissing the top of her head. "I will always help you."

"Thanks, Bree." Chloe smiled.

"You're welcome." Aubrey smiled.

oO0Oo

Chloe opened the door of the house and took a deep breath. She erased big part of the fight during the time she stayed with Aubrey. She was determined to talk to Beca about giving their relationship another try. She loved the brunette way too much to give up that easily.

Chloe put her things up in her room and came back down to the kitchen, but jumped when she saw her girlfriend in there, sitting on the isle, drinking a glass of wine.

"I thought you were leaving." Chloe said.

Beca looked up at her.

"I thought you didn't care." She shot back.

Chloe sighed.

"Look, Beca, we need to talk."

"We do." Beca nodded. "First of all, I'm sorry for punching you, that was uncalled for."

"I'm sorry for insulting you." Chloe said.

Beca nodded, looking very tired as Chloe sat down in front of her.

"I think we spoke too quickly when we said we should give up." Chloe said. She stood up and walked over to the brunette, taking her hands in hers. "I know this is a pretty sucky situation, but I think if we try to work it out, we can get back on track."

Beca sighed, looking down at her lap.

"So, do you think we could… give us another try?" Chloe asked.

"No, Chloe, I don't think we can." Beca said and tears instantly filled the redhead's eyes.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"This is gonna be tough to hear." Beca took a deep breath. "I had sex with someone else."

Chloe's eyes widened and she dropped Beca's hands immediately. She took a step back, still holding the brunette's gaze as she put one hand over her stomach and another over her mouth, suddenly feeling incredibly nauseous.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She ran into the nearest bathroom and threw up. Surprisingly, Beca came to help her hold her hair back and rub circles on her lower back softly. "Get away from me!" she pushed her away as she stood up to wash her mouth.

"Chloe, I-"

"-No, Beca!" Chloe said, going to the living room, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Chloe, I'm-"

"-Don't even say you're sorry!" Chloe pointed at her and stared for a second before turning her back to her, trying her hardest not to break into sobs.

Beca was crying herself, but she still approached the redhead slowly and touched her shoulders. Chloe instantly flinched away, angrily.

"Chloe, just hear me out."

"When did this happen?" Chloe demanded.

"Two days ago." Beca said.

Chloe shut her eyes tightly, fighting against the pain. She was staying over at Aubrey's that time.

"I know what I did was wrong-"

"-Wrong? _Wrong?! Cursing _is wrong, _stealing _is wrong, _lying _is wrong. Sleeping with somebody else is unforgivable!" Chloe said.

"I know." Beca nodded, ashamed.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Chloe asked.

"I… I don't know." Beca admitted. "After it happened, I felt dirty, I… I wanted to kill myself, but I knew I had to tell you. I… I wanted us to work out."

"Then _why _did you fall in bed with someone else?!" Chloe yelled. "Was it one of your methods of trying to work it out?"

"I was drunk! I was devastated that you and I might break up, I was angry at myself that I hit you, something I promised myself I'd never do!" Beca said. "I know this is not an excuse, but it's what happened."

Chloe scoffed, disgusted at the brunette.

Beca looked up at her and Chloe saw hurt in her eyes. The brunette tried approaching her again, but Chloe stepped back.

"Get away from me." She warned.

"Chloe, please, I-"

"-What do you want? You broke my heart, you got your wish!"

"That was never my wish!"

"Then why did you cheat on me? Did you think it'd make me happy? Did you think I was gonna jump in your arms and kiss you and we'd live happily ever after?"

"No. I don't know why I cheated on you, I had no excuse, I have no answer." Beca said.

"Do you even want us to work? You told me love didn't exist and that we had nothing to save." Chloe said.

"I was angry and tired." Beca said. "But after so many months of living in the living room, I thought no, there was no chance we could work."

"There you go. That's why you slept with someone else." Chloe said. "We were over to you. I get it."

"Chloe-"

"No. Leave." Chloe said.

"Please, babe, I-"

"Do _not _'babe' me! I'm not your babe anymore!" Chloe yelled as she went to the front door, Beca quickly following her. "Leave."

"Please, just-"

"No. Leave. I don't _ever _want to see your face again. You are _dead _to me. I want you to leave my house and stay out of my life." Chloe demanded. Beca stopped breathing. There was pure angry in her eyes.

"Chloe."

"LEAVE!" Chloe yelled at the top of her lungs. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, _NOW!"_

Beca felt her heart break. Her whole body was numb and she couldn't breathe. Instead of trying to make Chloe listen, she just grabbed her purse and coat and left. Chloe slammed the door after her and after thirty seconds, she burst into even more tears and sobs.

Beca stopped midway to her car and dropped on her knees, placing one hand over her heart as she closed her eyes and screamed. She wanted to kill herself. She wanted stab herself in the heart. She had ruined her relationship with the girl she loved more than anything else in the world. She had ruined the one thing that made sense in her life and she was never going to get it back.

oO0Oo

Chloe couldn't even begin to explain how she was feeling. It felt like there wasn't enough air in the universe and her body was shaking with sobs. She did manage to call Aubrey, but couldn't say anything. The blonde immediately knew something was wrong and drove over as fast as she could.

Aubrey stayed with her friend that night, saying things like 'it's okay', 'I'm here' and 'you're gonna get over her'. She didn't know what else to say, she knew she couldn't magically make the redhead feel better, she would have to give her the time she needed. And she was fighting her urge as best friend to hunt Beca down and kick her in the stomach until her ribs were broken.

oO0Oo

Beca was still driving aimlessly. She heard her phone ring about a gazillion times, but she didn't bother to see it. She knew it was either Jesse or her parents, the only people that ever called her, except for Chloe.

She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them, knowing driving that fast with closed eyes would cause an accident. Actually, she wasn't that worried. She didn't feel like staying alive right now.

The brunette sobbed harder, thinking about her badly she'd screwed up. She had never wanted to hurt Chloe, but she surprisingly managed to. She sped up as she felt the tears blur her vision and she knew nothing good could come out from driving so fast, but she didn't care. She heard the police siren behind her and she looked through her rearview mirror and saw a police car behind her. She sped up even more and on the side of the road, she spotted a big building and she took the chance that no one was walking by, she sped up and drove towards the brick wall of the building. She closed her eyes as she felt her car crash against the wall and she lost conscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe took in a deep breath and smiled as she walked home. The weather outside in sunny LA was nice, hot, no could in the sky. It was basically a perfect day.

The redhead put her purse down, took off her sunglasses and went to her room. She walked into her walk-in closet and chose a bikini. She went into the bathroom and changed, putting on jeans shorts, pink flip flops and pulled her hair up into a messy bun. She went to the bathroom to grab her sunscreen. She grabbed her sunglasses, her phone and headed outside, smiling to see her girlfriend laying by the pool already.

"Hey babe!"

The woman looked back and smiled at her through her sunglasses.

"Hey Chlo, how was your day?" she asked. Chloe bent down and kissed her lips before sitting down on the chair next to hers.

"Pretty great, one week away from my vacation." Chloe said.

"That's great." The woman replied.

Chloe was living in a big two story house, some called it mansion, in LA, working as the editor of a famous fashion magazine. Her name was everywhere, people wanted to be like her, she went to every fashion show and she paparazzi were always outside her house. She had put fences around it when she moved it to protect her privacy.

She started dating Raelynn Oliver, a model, a year ago and they were living together. Things between her and Raelynn had never been better. The two met at a photoshoot, Raelynn asked Chloe out the next day and the two were dating ever since. The two women had hit it off from day one and, although they were opposites, they completed each other and Raelynn surprised Chloe everyday with a small romantic gesture.

Raelynn was about the same height as Chloe, she had dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes that matched Chloe's. At first, Chloe thought the blonde was a serious person because that's how she was at work, but when she got to meet her, it turned out she was a real goofball and her personality was very much like Chloe's.

Chloe's phone rang and she instantly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Chlo, it's me."_

"Hey Bree!" Chloe said happily. "How's it going?"

_"Everything's great and, from what I can tell, things are great over there as well." _Aubrey said.

"Yes, absolutely." Chloe said.

_"Well I called because I have news. I'll be flying there tomorrow and I'll be staying until Tuesday, so we'll have a few days to catch up." _Aubrey announced.

"That's amazing, Bree!" Chloe said. "What time are you coming?"

_"I think around noon." _

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" Chloe asked.

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. I have a meeting with a client and I'll only be free by five. We can go out to dinner, though." _Aubrey said.

"Yes, we can and we will." Chloe said. "You're staying here, right?"

_"Do I have a choice?" _Aubrey asked and Chloe chuckled. _"I hope it's cool with you guys."_

Chloe rolled her eyes and looked at Raelynn.

"Aubrey's reluctant to stay here." She said.

Raelynn immediately grabbed the phone from Chloe.

"Aubrey, you're coming and you're staying here." Raelynn said into the phone. "You should know by now that you're totally welcomed and we'd be offended if you didn't stay."

Raelynn heard Aubrey chuckle and smiled, handing the phone back to her girlfriend.

_"She's a keeper, Chlo." _Aubrey said.

"I know, Bree." Chloe smiled.

_"I have to go. I'll drop my bags off at your house tomorrow then I'll have my meeting, sounds okay?" _Aubrey asked.

"Sounds very much okay." Chloe asked.

_"And please, please, don't get all Chloe over me, I will be late if you do. And ask Raelynn to keep it together as well, alright?"_

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"We'll both try. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow, blondie." Chloe smirked.

_"Yeah, red." _Aubrey said. _"Bye, say bye to Raelynn for me."_

"Will do. Bye!" Chloe said and hung up. "Bree says bye."

Raelynn smiled.

"So Mark is working with a new singer now." Raelynn said randomly. "He says she just moved into town."

"So she's probably new to the business?" Chloe asked.

"Probably." Raelynn shrugged. "He says as soon as they finish her demo, he'll let me listen to it, he says she's really good."

"Do you know her name?" Chloe asked.

"No, he didn't tell me." Raelynn said.

Raelynn knew about Chloe's past in the Bellas and she knew how much the redhead loved to sing and loved music. She was friends with one of the biggest music producers in the country and she always knew what was new in the music industry.

"Hey Chlo?"

"Hmm?"

"Over our vacations, don't you want to travel somewhere? Maybe to visit your parents? Besides, I'd like to know where you grew up."

Chloe's eyes shot opened and she looked at Raelynn, who had a serious look on her face.

"You really want to do that? There's nothing interesting in there." Chloe said.

Raelynn laughed.

"Well, yes, I'm sure." Raelynn said. "I was thinking of booking us tickets, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"I'm fine." Chloe said. "In fact, I think my parents would be really happy to see you again. They seem to like you more than me."

Raelynn laughed, then smirked.

"It's because I _am _cooler than you." She said.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Raelynn said.

"Then maybe you should date yourself for a while." Chloe said.

"I could, but you do a much better job at being my girlfriend than I do." Raelynn said and kissed the redhead's lips with a smile. "Do you want to eat something?"

"I think I want to eat your delicious pancakes." Chloe said.

"I was hoping you'd say the other P word, but that's fine." Raelynn said as she stood up and headed inside. Chloe bit her lower lip and slapped the blonde's butt as she walked out.

"Pervert!" she said and watched as Raelynn blew her a kiss before going inside.

Chloe closed her eyes for a while, enjoying the hot sun on her skin, before she felt something lick her hand and she opened her eyes. She smiled to see Kiara, her 10-months-old Golden Retriever sitting beside her.

"Hey baby!" she said. "Where were you?"

The dog's tail wagged frantically as she jumped on the redhead.

"I know, baby, I know." Chloe said as she stroked her ears. "Want to go for a ride later?"

The dog barked and sat down.

"Fine, we will." Chloe smiled. "You know what, baby, I think I'm gonna go swim a little bit."

Chloe patted the dog's head and put her sunglasses down before going inside the pool. She shouldn't be surprised when Kiara jumped in as well. The dog always did that, she loved to swim.

Chloe and Raelynn's dog had very light colored fur and people thought she was the cutest dog ever. The two were always posting videos of her on their instagram and Facebook. When they took her for walks, people came over to pat her and take pictures of her. She was also the most obedient dog ever.

"Babe! Pancakes are getting ready!" Raelynn announced. "Should I bring them outside?"

"Sure." Chloe said, getting out of the pool, followed by Kiara.

Chloe wrapped a towel around herself and went over to the table they had outside and sat down, turning the small TV on. They had a TV out there in case they wanted to watch something and sometimes, Raelynn liked to put music on while she worked out.

Raelynn brought a plate full of pancakes out with a smile. She put them down and kissed the redhead's lips before going back in to get the syrup.

Raelynn brought the syrup, along with two plates and sat down with her girlfriend.

"Those are delicious, babe." Chloe said. "Hey, do you think maybe later we could go for a walk with Kiara?"

"Of course. We could stop by Starbucks and get some coffee, I've been craving an iced coffee." Raelynn said as she ate her pancake.

"How do you stay so thin?" Chloe giggled.

"It's like a special gift." Raelynn winked and Chloe laughed.

"It's like a curse to others." Chloe said.

"Hey Chlo?" Raelynn asked and the redhead looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to and I'll totally understand if you don't want to talk about it, but could you tell me about your ex-girlfriend?" Raelynn asked.

The question caught Chloe by surprise and she suddenly stopped chewing. She looked at her pancake and thought for a while. The last time she had spoken or seen Beca was three years ago and it was still painful to think about it.

"It's okay if you don't want to, you don't have to tell me." Raelynn said, putting a hand over the redhead's.

Chloe nodded and swallowed.

"Why do you want to know about her?"

"Because I know she hurt you a lot and I want to understand more of it." Raelynn said.

Chloe nodded and looked down.

"I think I'm gonna get some juice." Chloe stood up and went to the kitchen. She got a box of orange juice and two glasses before coming back outside. She poured herself and her girlfriend some and sighed as she sipped the juice.

"Well, it's a little tough for me to talk about it, but I want to." Chloe said and that surprised Raelynn. "The only person who knows about this is Aubrey."

"It's okay, Chlo, take your time." Raelynn said as she put her hand over the redhead's for support.

Chloe took a deep breath.

"She and I dated for three years, but we drifted apart. Our days were filled with alcohol, working, tears, sleeping in separate rooms and not even talking to each other. One night, I came back home and said to her I wanted to talk. Long story short, we fought, she punched me in the face several times. I spent a week at Aubrey's, giving myself a break, because I wanted to get back together with her, as crazy as that sounded. I came back home, she was still there, despite promising she'd leave, I talked to her and asked her if we could try to work it out and that's when she chooses to tell me she had had sex with someone else." Chloe said.

"Whoa." Raelynn said.

"Yeah. So basically we fought some more and I kicked her out of the house and that's the last time I saw her." Chloe said.

"When did you meet her?"

"We met at Barden in my senior year and we hit it off right away. We started dating and it was all beautiful, she was a bit stubborn and badass, but she was cute with me. People were always telling me she wasn't good for me and that we weren't meant for each other and that she'd leave me, but I wanted to believe differently." Chloe said. "I guess they were right all along."

"She seems to have hurt you pretty bad." Raelynn said. "I have never been cheated on that I know of so I don't know how much this hurts. But let me tell you something, Chlo."

Chloe looked into Raelynn's blue eyes with tear-filled eyes.

"You are a strong woman who fell for the wrong person, but that's okay, we all do. And thank you for sharing that to me, I know that was very hard for you. I know you're not gonna go through that again." Raelynn said.

"Thanks, Rae, that means a lot." Chloe smiled and Raelynn hugged and kissed her. "She hurt me so much I thought I'd never get over her."

Raelynn kissed her forehead and smiled at her.

"You haven't heard from her since?" Raelynn asked.

"Last I heard she was a famous music producer, but that's when I was still going out with her." Chloe said. "Then she disappeared, fortunately."

"Yes, fortunately." Raelynn smiled. "Now what do you about we'll go take a shower, get dressed and go take our little dog out for a walk?"

"That sounds good." Chloe nodded with a smile as she wiped her tears.

"That's better, I don't like seeing my Chlobear crying." Raelynn said as she wiped Chloe's tears as the redhead laughed. "You go first and I'll clean this up."

"Thanks, Rae, I love you." Chloe said.

"I love you too, red." Raelynn smiled and kissed Chloe before the redhead went back inside.

oO0Oo

Chloe smiled brightly as she held Raelynn's hand tightly and stood on her toes, trying to spot her best friend. She had called the blonde last night and offered to go pick her up at the airport and Aubrey happily agreed.

"She's over there, Chlo." Raelynn said as she spotted her, taking Chloe through the crowd over to her best friend.

Raelynn had seen Aubrey multiple times over the past year and she liked the other blonde a lot. Aubrey instantly connected with Raelynn as well, seeing as Raelynn was very much like Chloe.

"Bree!" Chloe squealed and threw herself over the blonde's arms.

Aubrey giggled as she hugged Chloe back just as tight.

"Hey Chloe." Aubrey said as Chloe pulled apart. "How's it going?"

"Great now that you're here!" Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled and went to pick up her bag, but Raelynn beat her to it. Aubrey was going to grab it from the blonde, but Raelynn shot her a warning look and Aubrey stepped back.

"Guests don't carry their bags in here, Bree." Chloe reminded. "Come on, let's go, you don't want to be late for your meet."

"Wow, after years of friendship, I _finally _knocked some sense into you!" Aubrey said as the three walked to the parking lot.

"Rae reminded me to keep it down, we'd have dinner and I could hug you and squish you all I wanted then." Chloe smiled.

"Good, I'm glad." Aubrey said sarcastically.

Chloe gave her a playful slap on the arm, but hugged her after with a chuckle.

They heard a crowd of paparazzi and people behind them talking loudly to someone in the middle, but they couldn't hear what it was.

"What's going on?" Chloe wondered.

"Oh, I heard some famous photographer was coming to LA." Aubrey said.

"Oh." Chloe said. "Well let's go."

The three went home. Aubrey put her stuff away, changed her clothes and Raelynn insisted she should get at least a snack before she left for her big meeting.

Chloe and Raelynn had to get back to work after lunch, so they ate at a restaurant then went to work. After work, they agreed to meet at the beach for a walk and, of course, brought Kiara along.

The two were walking hand in hand along the shore as Kiara walked ahead of them. Sometimes, she'd go closer to the sea, but she'd come back running towards her two owners.

"What are you craving tonight?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm, I was thinking seafood." Raelynn said. "Aubrey likes it, right?"

"Yeah, she does." Chloe said. "We could go to that restaurant downtown we went for our six month anniversary."

"Oh yeah! That one's pretty great!" Raelynn said and looked at her watch. "It's five o'clock, we should get going."

"Oh yeah." Chloe said and they looked around, looking for Kiara. They spotted the dog wagging her tail and barking playfully to a woman who was taking pictures of her.

"Kiara!" Raelynn called, but the dog didn't move.

The woman played with the dog and took pictures as Kiara ran along the waves.

Chloe and Raelynn ran over to her.

"Kiara, come on, girl we have to get going!" Chloe said.

Kiara came over, but she jumped on the woman who was taking her pictures, making the woman fall on her butt on the sand.

Raelynn helped her get up as Chloe held Kiara.

"I'm sorry, she's too big and she doesn't know it." Raelynn laughed.

"It's okay." The woman shook her head as she looked at the pictures she took. "I'm sorry I was taking her pictures, but she's such a cute dog."

"It's okay, a lot of people do that." Raelynn assured. She did find it strange that the woman was wearing a baseball cap over her French braid, but the cap was backwards and the woman had sunglasses on.

"Well, thanks, then. Bye." The woman waved and walked away, taking pictures of people who were playing Frisbee.

Chloe walked away with Raelynn and Kiara as they headed back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe and Aubrey spent the entire day together Saturday, so that left Raelynn and Kiara alone in the house. The blonde didn't mind, though. She wanted her girlfriend to spend more time with her friend before Aubrey had to go.

"What's up, girl?" Raelynn asked Kiara, who was looking at her with her tongue out as if she was asking for something. "Are you thirsty? It's hot, isn't it, girl?"

Raelynn got up and Kiara ran to the kitchen, looking back every once in a while to see that her owner was still following her.

"Alright, I got you. I know, calm down." Raelynn chuckled. She filled Kiara's bowl with water and smiled as she watched the dog drink it as if there was no tomorrow.

Raelynn heard her phone ringing and she went to the living room to get it. She swiped her thumb across the screen and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, sitting down on the couch.

_"Hey, Rae, it's me! George." _Her agent said.

"Oh hey George Man, how you doing?" Raelynn said happily.

_"I'm good. Listen Rae I've got a new project for you, if you're interested." _George said.

"Sure, what is it?"

_"It's called Oblique and it's supposed to portrait people inside the US. You'll get to travel all over, no news there, but I knew you like to get involved in this and it'll be kind of like a charity. And it'll be good for your image." _George said.

"Sounds good." Raelynn said. "I wanna do it."

_"Great! You should meet me at my office on Monday at ten." _George said. _"See you then, Rae, say 'hi' to Chloe."_

"I will, thanks George Man." Raelynn smiled. "Bye."

_"Bye."_

Raelynn hung up and instantly her phone began ringing again. She saw a picture of Chloe doing a silly face and giggled, before swiping her thumb across the screen again and answering.

"Hey babe." Raelynn said.

_"Hey Rae! Listen, Bree and I were wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with us at our favorite pizzeria." _Chloe said.

"Of course I want to! I'll take a quick shower." Raelynn said, standing up and running upstairs.

_"You've got fifteen minutes, Oliver." _Chloe warned.

"Yes, Beale." Raelynn said before she hung up.

Chloe and Aubrey waited in the living room for Raelynn and the blonde was ready in ten minutes.

It amazed the redhead how quickly the blonde could change and still look like she just walked out of the salon.

They drove to the restaurant and sat down. Raelynn ate piece after piece, which made Aubrey and Chloe looked at her with wide eyes.

After dinner, Chloe and Raelynn were lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other as Raelynn stroked Chloe's red hair softly.

"I love you, Rae." Chloe said.

Raelynn smiled and kissed the top of the ginger's head.

"I love you, too, Chlo." She said.

"Please don't ever leave me." Chloe felt her eyes filling with tears as her lip quivered.

"I won't ever leave you." Raelynn said. "I promise."

Chloe closed her eyes and she felt herself falling asleep.

oO0Oo

Raelynn knocked on the door of her agent's office and after a minute, she heard him say 'come in'. She smiled and walked in, to see him smiling back at her as another woman was sitting on one of the two chairs in front of his office.

"Raelynn, come in, take a sit." George said.

Raelynn did as she was told, smiling at her boss with a smile to the brunette next her.

"Rae, I'm glad you accepted." George said. "I have some paperwork here for you to sign and I'd like to introduce you to the photographer you're gonna be working with."

Raelynn looked at the woman beside her and took out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Beca Mitchell." The brunette smiled.

"I'm Raelynn Oliver. Nice to meet you, too." Raelynn smiled. "Beca? That's an unusual name."

"I could say the same about yours." Beca said.

Raelynn giggled.

Raelynn read the paperwork and signed it. She shook hands with George and she and Beca walked out the door.

"So, Beca, I'm gonna be working with you?" Raelynn asked.

"Yes, I'm gonna be documenting all of it." Beca said.

"Oh, cool." Raelynn said.

"I want to talk to you about everything, where we're going and what we're doing and stuff. You know, the details of everything." Beca said.

"Sure, sure." Raelynn nodded. "Do you wanna maybe go grab something to eat while we talk about it?"

"Sure." Beca smiled.

oO0Oo

Raelynn was enjoying Beca's company, the woman had straight very long chocolate brown hair, her makeup was light and she was very sweet to talk to. Sure, she had a few scares on the side of her face, which Raelynn was afraid to ask, but she sounded like a cool person.

Raelynn had told Beca that she had a girlfriend, but didn't say who it was, a golden retriever and told a little more about herself. Beca didn't say a lot, though and Raelynn found that strange.

"You know, I want to do something like Humans of New York, only Humans of the US. We could go to the beach tomorrow and take pictures of people, interview people and stuff." Beca suggested. "You could bring your dog and your girlfriend."

Raelynn laughed.

"You enjoying taking pictures?" Raelynn asked.

"More than anything. I like to capture moments, not poses." Beca said. "That's why I'd like to go to the beach and photograph people."

"Sounds sweet." Raelynn said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Beca said.

"Why do you have those scars on your face?" Raelynn asked and Beca chuckled and looked down at her hands. "It's okay if you don't wanna tell me, I'm just naturally curious."

"No, it's fine. I just had a bad car accident three years ago." Beca said.

"Oh, I see." Raelynn said. "Well, I should get going. I'll talk to my girlfriend and I'll text you to let you know if she's up for it."

"Alright." Beca smiled. "It was nice to meet you, Raelynn."

"You too." Raelynn smiled, placing fifty bucks on the table before she left.

oO0Oo

"So you wanna go?" Raelynn asked hopefully.

"Sure, it sounds cool." Chloe smiled. "So we're gonna take Kiara?"

"Yes." Raelynn said.

"Okay, I'm gonna put something more comfortable and get Kiara ready." Chloe said and left.

Raelynn texted Beca to let her know she and her girlfriend were coming and got ready.

Chloe and Raelynn walked hand in hand to the beach and Raelynn texted Beca to let her know they were there.

Chloe let Kiara go and the dog ran towards the sea, but didn't touch the waves and came back running towards her owners. Chloe smiled, but the dog ran past them and started jumping and barking excitedly at a woman that was approaching them.

"Beca!"

"Beca?"

Both Chloe and Raelynn said at the same time. Chloe looked at Raelynn, but the blonde didn't seem to notice her shock.

"Hey, I took a picture of you already a few days ago." Beca said.

"You were the woman who was taking pictures of our dog?" Chloe asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Beca said and smiled as she looked up at Chloe. "So you're Raelynn's girlfriend?"

Chloe's mouth was wide open and her heart started beating slower and it felt as if she was being stabbed each time it did.

"Beca, this is my girlfriend, Chloe." Raelynn said.

"Chloe. Nice to meet you, I'm Beca Mitchell." Beca extended her hand with a smile, but Chloe didn't take it, she stood there, mouth agape as she stared at Beca.

Beca retracted her hand with a nervous laugh.

"Chlo?" Raelynn asked.

Chloe looked at Beca with anger.

"How dare you?"

Beca blinked twice.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

Chloe couldn't help but notice the brunette was almost unrecognizable, she was totally different. Her hair was straight, her makeup was light and her clothes were very girly and she wasn't wearing her ear spikes and piercings. Oh and she was smiling way too much.

"How dare you introduce yourself to me like that?" Chloe said.

Beca couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well I thought that would be appropriate." Beca said.

"Excuse us, Beca." Raelynn said, pulling Chloe aside as Beca played with Kiara and took pictures of her and of people around her. "What's wrong?"

"That is Beca!" Chloe said.

"Yeah…?" Raelynn said.

"My ex-girlfriend." Chloe clarified and Raelynn's mouth formed an 'o'. "Beca Mitchell, who punched me, cheated on me and broke me."

"That's your girlfriend? Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know!" Raelynn said. "Look, babe, I signed a deal with her, now I'll have to finish it, okay? But you don't have to keep in contact with her anymore."

"I don't want to!" Chloe said, tears leaving her face. "I hate her!"

Raelynn hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay." Raelynn said. "I'm not gonna let her hurt you again, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe said and Raelynn kissed her.

"Do you wanna go home?" Raelynn asked and Chloe nodded.

"If you wanna stay, stay. But… please, be careful." Chloe said.

"I will." Raelynn promised. "You should take a cab, it's not exactly close and I don't want you coming back alone."

Chloe smiled.

"You're so amazing." Chloe said.

"Go, Red. I'll be fine." Raelynn said. "If something happens, I'll come straight home."

Chloe nodded and Raelynn walked her to the street.

Beca saw that and frowned. She followed the two along with Kiara and watched from far away. She saw Chloe was crying and ran up to her and Raelynn.

"Excuse me." She said shyly. Chloe looked to see who it was but closed her eyes and looked away. "Is… Is there something wrong? Was it something I did?"

"Yes!" Chloe said angrily.

"Well whatever it was I'm sorry!" Beca said.

Chloe had had enough, she let go of Raelynn and grabbed Beca's wrist, pulling her aside and out of Raelynn's earshot.

"Whatever it was? Really? Is that how apologize to me?" Chlo asked.

Beca frowned.

"I… I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"You're unbelievable! And to top it off, you're working with my girlfriend!" Chloe said.

"Hmm, this seems obvious, but do you have a problem with me?" Beca asked and she looked scared.

"What? Of _course _I do! I don't ever wanna see you! I hate you, I wish you were dead!" Chloe yelled and Beca took a step back with tears filling her eyes. "You fucking _broke _me and I don't want anything to do with you."

Beca didn't say anything, she just stared at Chloe's eyes and cried. Chloe scoffed and turned around, seeing Raelynn had called a cab and was holding the door open for her. She got in and left.

Raelynn approached Beca carefully.

"Listen Beca, she's really broken and I'm kinda mad at you for hurting my girlfriend, but we signed a contract and we're gonna have to work together. So I suggest we keep this completely professional." Raelynn said.

Beca wiped tears away and nodded shyly.


	5. Chapter 5

After Chloe's encounter with Beca, she talked to Aubrey about it and the blonde found it strange. She told Raelynn about a hundred times to be careful. Raelynn offered to drop out and stop working with Beca, but Chloe said she didn't want her to quit because of her.

It had been about a month and a half since Chloe last heard from Beca and she was doing okay. She spent two years forgetting the brunette and forgetting about the pain she'd caused her and now she was pretty good at it. Work kept her mind off of things and Raelynn and Kiara helped a lot.

Chloe had finally managed to forget about Beca and on a sunny, hot Sunday afternoon, she decided to take Kiara out for a walk on their favorite park. She let Kiara run freely as she sat down on a bench, smiling as she watched kids play with her dog.

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked at her side and saw Beca standing there hesitantly.

"What do you want now?" Chloe asked, annoyed.

"Umm, I'm sorry." Beca said. "I wanted to ask how did you know me?"

Chloe looked at her incredulous.

"I'm still trying to find more people who know about me." Beca said.

Chloe just shook her head and crossed her arms, looking ahead as she ignored the brunette.

"I tried to commit suicide three years ago in a car accident." Beca said, her head low as she sighed.

Chloe looked at her and felt as if her heart had stopped.

"When?" She asked.

"July 12th." Beca said.

Chloe's breath caught in her throat. That was the day she and Beca had broken up, the day the brunette told her she had cheated on her. The exact same day that Beca had tried to commit suicide.

"Why?" Chloe's voice was weak now. She knew had told her she never wanted to see her again and that she wanted her to be dead, but she never wanted her to try to kill herself.

"I don't know." Beca shrugged and Chloe looked up at her. "After I woke up, the doctor told me about my injuries and he told me that I had lost my memory and… he said that I'd never get it back."

Chloe looked down, trying to fight back the tears. She felt Beca sit down beside her and she sat up straighter, looking at her side at Beca, whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion as she looked at Chloe.

"So, I'm sorry for whatever I did to you. It seems that I hurt you pretty bad and I'm sorry." Beca said.

"I… I…" Chloe didn't know what to say.

Beca sighed and looked down at her hands and then up at Kiara.

"I'd give anything to be able to remember my life." Beca said and that only made Chloe feel much worse.

Chloe bit back a sob and tried to calm down. Eventually she looked up at Beca and tried to see if she was joking or telling the truth. She looked into her eyes and thought about a way to get her proof that Beca was actually telling the truth.

"Beca, to be honest, I'm having a hard time believing you." Chloe confessed.

Beca nodded and looked down. She reached into her purse and took out her phone. Chloe noticed her looking through it and she frowned, thinking about what she was doing and then Beca handed her the phone and she gasped at what she saw.

There was a picture of Beca inside the car, her forehead, hair and part of her face were covered in blood. Next there was a picture of Beca in the hospital, all connected to tubes and bandages on her head.

"My dad sent me those." Beca said. "I woke up and there were two guys beside my bed, I asked them who they were and they started crying. The older guy was my dad and the other guy was Jesse. Later that day my mom came to visit me. Since then I've been trying to figure out why I tried to kill myself. Or anything about my life."

"But… you haven't had any flashback?" Chloe asked, wiping her tears.

"No." Beca shook her head. "So you knew me before and we had a fight?"

"Yeah. We had a fight the day of your accident." Chloe said. "A pretty big fight."

"What was it about?" Beca asked.

"I… I don't actually like to talk about it." Chloe flinched.

"Oh." Beca said. "But… we were friends?"

Chloe thought about it. She didn't want to tell Beca they dated, much less that she dated her.

"Yes, very close friends." Chloe said. Maybe lying about it would also help convince her that it'd never happened.

"Really?" Beca asked. "What's your whole name?"

"Chloe Beale." Chloe said.

"Where did we meet?"

"At Barden University. We met at the Activities Fair, my friend, Aubrey, and I were trying to get girls to audition for the Barden Bellas, which was an a capella group." Chloe said.

"A capella? Sounds cool!" Beca said.

Chloe wiped a tear as she chuckled.

"That's not what you said." Chloe said.

"Really?" Beca's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah. When I spoke to you, you said it was lame." Chloe said.

"Wow." Beca said.

"Yeah, so you walked away. I talked to you again and I convinced you to join." Chloe said. "And basically that's how we became friends."

Beca nodded.

"And… was I different before? Like, my personality?" Beca asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, yes. You wore dark clothes, you had ear spikes all over your ears, a sarcastic attitude and you always, _always _had a smirk on your face." Chloe said. "That drove everyone crazy."

Beca chuckled.

"Yeah, I saw those ear spikes when I woke up and took them off. Too many ear monstrosities." Beca chuckled.

Chloe's eyes widened. She didn't know if she should cry or laugh. She looked down, shutting her eyes, fighting against the pain in her heart.

"What? Are you okay?" Beca asked.

"Kinda. I'm sorry, I'm gonna go. I can't… I have to go." Chloe stood up. "Kiara!"

The dog came running towards its owner and the redhead left without even looking back to see Beca's confused and a little hurt expression.

oO0Oo

Raelynn came back from in the afternoon, greeted Kiara and went upstairs to her room, only to find her girlfriend crying while sitting on the bed. She frowned and instantly ran to her side.

"What's up, baby?" she rubbed her lower back softly as Chloe wiped her tears away.

"I ran into Beca today." Chloe said.

"What did she do to you?" Raelynn asked.

"Nothing, she came to me and started asking me questions. She then said she tried to commit suicide on the day we broke up on a car accident." Chloe said.

Raelynn gasped, but allowed Chloe to continue.

"She lost her memory, Rae." Chloe said. "She doesn't remember me."

"And you're sad?" Raelynn asked, confused.

"Yes. I know I said I wanted her to die, but I… I never actually wanted this to happen. She doesn't… she doesn't remember me."

Raelynn sighed and kissed her temple, trying to calm her down.

"I never wanted her to forget about me." Chloe said.

"Chloe, she hurt you a lot. Now she doesn't remember this." Raelynn said.

"Yes! I'm the only one who does! The one who shouldn't remember!" Chloe said.

Raelynn sighed again.

"The Beca that hurt you died in that car accident, Chloe. You have to think about that." Raelynn said.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed sadly. "The Beca I used to know died in that car accident as well."

"Think about it this way," Raelynn said. "she forgot about what she did to you. You should forget about it as well. It never happened for her, you should think the same way."

"It's hard." Chloe said.

"I know, baby, I know. But if you let what this woman did to you tear you down everytime you see her, you're never gonna be happy." Raelynn said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Rae." Chloe said.

"You're welcome." Raelynn smiled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

_Sorry this is short ): _


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe thought a lot about what Raelynn told her, but it was hard. Beca was a big part of her life and she hurt her pretty bad, it was hard for her to just ignore the pain.

Raelynn comforted her girlfriend the best she could and the redhead appreciated that, but she was working a lot, trying to keep her mind off of this whole thing and for the most part it worked.

Aubrey knew about her best friend being miserable and she called Raelynn to announce she was going to stay with them for a couple of weeks and Raelynn said it might be good for Chloe and the redhead was incredibly happy when her best friend came into her bedroom, surprising her.

"I don't know, Bree, I… I'm so stupid, aren't I? I mean, this happened three years ago, I'm dating someone I care about and someone I love very much, someone who never hurt me and yet I'm thinking about another person who doesn't even know who I am!" Chloe said.

"You're not stupid, Chloe. Beca was a huge part of your life and she hurt you and it's still hard for you to just let it go." Aubrey said. "Look at me and my dad. He hurt me a lot when I was a teenager and today, yes, we work together but I still feel bad. One day, you're gonna be able to look back and think 'that woman was no good for me, I found someone who is', and you won't feel bad about Beca anymore."

Chloe nodded.

"I hope I do, thanks Bree." Chloe said. "I feel bad for Rae, I mean, ever since I met Beca again, I haven't stopped thinking about my ex."

"Raelynn understands." Aubrey assured her. "How about we go out for a walk today? We can stop for some coffee?"

Chloe thought about it a little bit.

"Alright, I guess." Chloe said. "Rae said she was working at home today anyways."

Aubrey nodded.

"Okay." Aubrey said.

"Babe?" Raelynn called as she came into the bedroom. "Babe, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"Hmmm, before we start traveling around the country, Beca and I have a few more things to do, so… I kind of invited her here so we could see what we have so far and plan things." Raelynn said. "So, she's coming over."

"That's okay, babe, Bree and I were just about to go out anyways." Chloe assured her.

"Oh, good." Raelynn said. "But are you really okay with this, Chlo? I can call her and cancel."

"That's okay. Do your job." Chloe gave her a small smile.

Raelynn nodded.

"Come on, Bree, let's get going." Chloe said.

"Wait, Chloe?" Aubrey said hesitantly. "Would mind if we wait a little until Beca gets here? You don't even have to see her, I'd just like to see what she looks like."

Chloe looked at her and sighed, nodding.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Aubrey said. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

"Yeah, I made pancakes!" Raelynn said.

Aubrey and Chloe giggled.

"You've chosen a girlfriend exactly like you, Beale." Aubrey said.

"I know." Chloe said.

The three girls went to the kitchen to eat the pancakes and Chloe was actually feeling a lot better. Raelynn made silly jokes and it was cute when got excited about something and Chloe loved her.

The doorbell rang and Raelynn stood up to answer it while Aubrey and Chloe went to the living room.

"I just wanna see what she looks like and then we can go." Aubrey said and Chloe nodded.

Raelynn came in the living room, followed by Beca, who looked hesitant when she spotted Chloe.

"Oh my God!" Aubrey said, standing up and walking over to Beca.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell." Beca said with a small smile, extending her hand.

"Aubrey Posen, we were in the Bellas together." Aubrey said, shaking her hand.

Beca looked at her with a puzzled look.

"You knew me?" Beca asked.

"Yes." Aubrey said. "Oh my God, you look so different."

Beca sighed.

"Everyone tells me that." Beca said.

"You don't have those things in your ears anymore." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. Those ear monstrosities." Beca rolled her eyes. "My dad cries everytime I visit him. He says I'm not the same person."

"Well, how can you be the same person if you don't remember anything about your life?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah, I guess." Beca said. "So we were friends as well?"

"Well, not exactly." Aubrey said. "I didn't exactly like you when we first met."

"Really? Why?" Beca asked.

"Because you were a stubborn ass." Aubrey said and Chloe giggled. "But then you became friends with Chloe and I learned to accept you, but we weren't exactly friends."

"I see." Beca said. "You're Chloe's best friends?"

"Yeah." Aubrey said.

"So I guess you were pretty mad at me when I hurt her, huh?" Beca asked.

"Oh yeah." Aubrey said.

Beca lowered her head.

"I'm sorry." Beca said.

"Come on, Beca, I guess we should get back to work now." Raelynn said.

"Wait," Beca said. "if… can I… I just want to ask you something."

Aubrey looked at Chloe then back at Beca, not knowing to whom Beca was talking to.

"Do any of you have a picture of… us?" Beca asked. "Of us in college together, maybe?"

"You don't have any pictures?" Aubrey asked.

"Well, my dad had pictures of my childhood and so did my mom. Jesse had some of us in college sometimes and, apparently, I didn't like to collect pictures." Beca said.

"No you didn't." Chloe chuckled.

"What?" Beca asked.

"There wasn't one moment I could get you to take a picture alone." Chloe said. "But I have some pictures of us. The Bellas, everyone."

Beca chuckled.

"Could I… could I see them?" Beca asked.

"I think that'd be okay." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Beca said.

"Let's go back to work." Raelynn said.

"Chloe, we should get going." Aubrey said.

Chloe stood up, grabbed her purse and followed Aubrey out of the house.

oO0Oo

Chloe had to travel to New York the following week and since Beca could decide where she and Raelynn went to for their project, she decided it'd be good for Raelynn to be in the same town as her girlfriend, so the three traveled together.

Chloe and Raelynn were sitting next to each other on the plane while Beca was far away from them, across the alley next to the window. By the looks of it, she was… lost, confused. Not only Chloe, but Raelynn also could only imagine what it was like not to know anything about your life, going by what people tell you.

"Hey Chlo?"

Chloe looked up at her girlfriend, who smiled when she looked up.

"I just want to say thank you for being cool about me working with Beca." Raelynn said. "And I also wanna say that… I know she hurt you a lot but if she hadn't, then you and I would never have gotten together."

Chloe smiled.

"Yeah. It happened for a reason." Chloe said.

"I love you Chlo. Like, a _lot _and I don't like to imagine my life without you." Raelynn said.

"I love you, too, Rae." Chloe smiled and the blonde smiled back, giving her a peck on the lips. "I don't think I'm supposed to say this, but my parents like you better than any person I've ever dated. They say I deserve you as much as you deserve me in your life."

"So, basically, we're soul mates." Raelynn said with a playful eye roll.

Chloe giggled while she played with Raelynn's hand.

"Basically." She said. "I mean you are _just _like me!"

"You mean the bubbly personality, the smile that never leaves your face?" Raelynn asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, babe, that's because I'm with you!" Raelynn pinched her cheek and Chloe couldn't help but blushed.

"You know, this is _such_ a cliché answer, but it's okay, I'll take it." Chloe smiled.

Raelynn grinned back and Chloe kissed her, barely pulling apart before smiling at the blonde, kissing her again.

When they land, the three get a cab to the hotel. Chloe and Raelynn were being cozy all throughout the ride and the redhead was thankful for this, she went from bummed about Beca to totally happy in two minutes and that's what Raelynn usually did.

For the most part, they were all very busy. Chloe had meetings, small fashion shows to attend and photoshoots, while Beca and Raelynn were going out to the city, taking pictures and talking to people.

Since they were all staying at the same hotel right down the hall from each other, Beca would knock on the door all the time to look for Raelynn. Usually, Chloe was never there, but today, she was there working from home, talking to people from LA while Raelynn went out to meet a photographer about a surprise photoshoot. And that's when there was a knock on the door. Chloe got up to answer it, quite surprised when she saw Beca standing there hesitantly. Three, four years ago, the brunette would not hesitate to do practically anything.

"Hey um… is Raelynn there?" she asked.

"No, she's out for the day, she had a photoshoot." Chloe said.

"Oh, she didn't tell me." Beca said.

"Yeah, it was last minute, the guy called her because one of the models quit." Chloe said.

"Oh." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"Um can I… well, I was just…" Beca said and Chloe could see that she was clearly nervous.

"What?" Chloe asked. She wasn't sure what it was, but now she was feeling indifferent about the brunette. Looking at her didn't hurt her anymore.

"I was thinking… if you could… maybe show me some pictures of us?" Beca asked and she looked uncomfortable. Chloe frowned at that. "You know what, forget it, you probably have more important things to do anyway."

"Well, today I'm free, actually." Chloe sighed. "If you want, I can show you some pictures, I even have some videos here with us."

Beca seemed to light up a bit.

"So you can show me?" Beca asked.

"Sure." Chloe said. "Well, come in."

Chloe allowed Beca in and the two sat at the table, where Chloe's laptop was. She went through her albums and found a bunch of pictures from three, four years ago.

Chloe clicked on their first picture together. It was at their first competition, where Fat Amy sang. It was a picture of them onstage. Chloe was smiley while Beca was confused and quite embarrassed.

Chloe went to a picture of the girls after their performance and they were all smiling. She looked over to see Beca's reaction and she couldn't read it. She went to the next, it was a selfie of the two and she could tell Beca didn't really want to take that picture.

"Wow…" Beca whispered. Chloe looked at her and she looked like she was about to cry. That was the first time she noticed she was wearing black glasses.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"I looked like this?" Beca asked and looked at Chloe, her eyes glossy with tears.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded and went to the next picture.

Beca was sitting by her desk, her headphones around her neck and she looked concentrated. Chloe had taken that picture without her consent.

Chloe moved on to the next, which happened to be a video. The two were in the Bellas rehearsal place, just the two of them.

_"Okay, let's begin." _Chloe said as she stepped beside Beca, who looked a lot annoyed.

_"Chlo, I already dislike the number altogether, do you have to film it just to immortalize my humiliation?" _Beca asked.

_"I'm gonna make this video so you can watch it at home and rehearse the dance." _Chloe explained. Beca rolled her eyes in the video and they began.

Chloe was in front and Beca was in the back. Three seconds into the dance, the brunette just gave up and watched the redhead dance. Chloe only noticed it when she finished and turned to the brunette, gasping when she saw the brunette had her arms crossed and was just watching her.

_"Beca! You're supposed to do this as well!" _she said.

_"Come on, you're much better at this than me." _Beca said. _"I'm tired, can we go out to eat something."_

_"No eating until you've done the routine correctly three times, then one time by yourself." _Chloe said. _"And to make sure you're doing it, I'm gonna stay behind you."_

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle when she watched the video. She felt her eyes water and she tried not to let the tears fall. Watching these old videos made her think back to before things got worse, before they drifted apart and before Beca cheated on her.

"I was stubborn." Beca chuckled, wiping her tears.

Chloe had known Beca for about six years, she had only seen her cry twice. She was more than surprised to see the brunette cry beside her now, it showed her that she truly was someone completely different.

"You don't remember any of this?" Chloe asked.

"No." Beca said, looking down at her hands. "I never had any flashbacks either. Not one. I would give anything to be able to remember anything about my life. I know I may have done bad things to others and I know I wasn't a perfect person, but… that was my life."

Chloe looked down this time, biting the inside of her cheeks to keep herself from crying. She looked up and clicked on the next picture. It was a picture of Beca and Chloe on the quad on a sunny day. Beca had her arms around Chloe's shoulders as she hugged her from behind, her cheek beside her cheek as the two smiled widely.

"That's a great picture." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed. "We were sitting on the quad with the other Bellas and they kept taking pictures of us."

Chloe went to the next one and it was of them watching something on Beca's computer. Chloe had her arm around Beca as she typed something, putting her tongue between her lips as the brunette laughed, probably at something stupid the redhead was typing.

"We look so close." Beca said in a sigh.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed as well, hoping Beca wouldn't read too much into it.

"I… I wished we could be close like that again, I… I want to get to know Chloe… again. I don't have any close friends, the ones who were close to me are too sad about this whole thing." Beca said. "I mean, I… I know I hurt you, but I…"

Chloe looked down as Beca gave up trying to explain herself. She had been struggling a lot today.

"Can I ask? How exactly did I hurt you?" Beca asked. "You don't have to answer, I just wanted to know."

Chloe thought about it. What could she say? She didn't want to tell her that she cheated on her, admitting it to herself was hard enough.

"You… you… I was dating this girl and she cheated on me. We actually were drifting apart, one day I talked to her and she got mad and punched me several times. I went to live with Aubrey for a week, then I came back because I wanted us to work out then she chose to tell me she cheated on me. You chose to stay on her side." Chloe tried.

"Really?" Beca asked. "How could I've stayed on your side? I mean… punching alone is a reason for me to be mad at this girl but _cheating? _This is… I can't… I've never been in a relationship these last three years or any that I know of so I haven't been cheated on, but… this is horrible, this is… this is unforgivable, how could I have stayed by her side? Did I… did she cheat on you with me?"

"No, no she didn't." Chloe said.

"Still." Beca said. "I'm really sorry, Chloe. For having stayed by the girl's side and for what she did to you, you deserve so much better. Someone like Raelynn, she loves you so much, she'd never hurt you."

Chloe felt hot tears fill her eyes and she didn't even have time to turn around before she was crying in front of Beca.

Beca frowned in confusion, but she sat closer to Chloe and put an around her shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, Chloe." Beca said. "But hey, you will never have to face that girl again, okay? You have Raelynn and I know she'll never hurt you like that."

Chloe wiped her tears, trying to push the past back. She finally looked up at Beca and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right." Chloe finally said.

"I… I would like for us to be friends again. I… I don't know… I'm not sure if you'd like it, but… it'd mean a lot to me, you sound like a really strong person." Beca said.

"I… When you first told me that you lost your memory I was devastated. I know you hurt me a lot, but I still couldn't believe that you'd forgotten about me. You were a pretty important person in my life and as much as I hated you for hurting me I never wanted you to try and kill yourself and forget about me." Chloe said. "I… I think maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing for us to be friends again."

Beca gave her a small smile.

"Really? That'd mean a lot to me." She said.

"Yeah, I think that'd be okay." Chloe said. "In fact, I'm gonna show you something."

Chloe knew the doctors said Beca would have her memory back, but she heard and hoped that maybe some music, song or even moment would trigger it and she'd remember anything. She clicked on a video and it showed the two of them sitting in Beca's room. The two started singing _Titanium _together. Chloe smiled. It was her favorite video and it was still her favorite song.

Beca smiled when the video ended.

"We sounded amazing." Beca said.

"Yeah. That was our song, we always said we were titanium and that we were gonna get through anything." Chloe said.

"It's a good song." Beca said.

Chloe smiled softly and Beca gave her a small smile back.

The redhead could feel it, she was finally getting closure. She understood that this was a completely different Beca and the one who cheated on her died on that car accident.


End file.
